The Hero's Return
by Skaken Bloodbane
Summary: The Hero of the Oblivion crisis has returned from the Shivering Isles after 200 years of being the ruler of the realm to find Skyrim in chaos. (Discontinue. I apologize I bit off more then I could chew with this one. I hope that anyone who read and enjoyed this may find a way to finish it. If any of you do you do so with my blessing. Once again I apologize to the fans of this Fic.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N I am not sure if I ran the spell check before I posted this last time but I double checked this time so Minus anything the need a capital that I am not aware of it should be good

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the ElderScrolls series this is a Fanfic and should be viewed as such

A/N Both Character Tags are the same Character in this story. Hope you enjoy

I woke up as always to find Haskill pacing in my chambers.

"My Lord. It is time to get up." He said in his usual monotone voice.

As I look towards the window and seeing the light shine through,

I sighed "Haskill, lest you forget I am a vampire, Being up during the day is not a good idea."

"My Lord, you have duties that need attending."

"We've been over this how many times, The duties you speak of are being handled by my other self. You know the one I created out of my daedric personality as a stand in."

"Yes my lord." Haskill sighed "But do try and do something other then sleep it is not befitting of The Daedric Prince of Madness to do nothing but sleep and read."

"Fine, I give up I will go find something to do then." I said as I got up to get dressed

"Very good Sir." Haskill replied before vanishing

As he disappeared I stuck out my tongue and then muttering to myself got changed. As I got dressed I wonder what was going on in Tamriel. How long had it been since I set foot in Cyrodiil, what was it like now, had the Oblivion Gates been destroyed. How was the empire getting along now that the Septim line of emperors had ended, Where the Blades still around, and what of the guilds how were they fairing seeing as their leader up and disappeared.

As one of the Daedra I know it would be easy enough to find out but in order to use my powers I would have to absorb the clone I made and I could never do that seeing as I almost last myself to the powers I had to put in him once before.

I shook. "I guess I will have to get Haskill to open a door to Tamriel if I want to see what is going on." That being said I thought I may want to get rid of my vamperism first, traveling as a vampire was always a pain and not one I wished to deal with again.

I raised my hand to summon forth the mana in me as I forced a rather surprised Haskill to appear before me.

"My Lord Sheogorath, is there something you have need of?"

"Yes I wish to return to Tamriel for a time I need you to reopen the portal." I smirked at the dumbfounded look that crossed Haskill face before adding "Also Bring me my purge-blood salts I am curing my vamperism."

"Yes my Lord, right away"

An few hours later I stood mortal once more before a portal to a world I had not set foot since I first came gained the title of Daedric Prince of Madness. " Here goes nothing!" I yelled with a smile as I stepped into the portal wondering where I was going to wind up seeing as I told Haskill to surprise me, as well as ordering him to close the portal behind me, lest some poor fool ventured in.

I felt a familiar pull in my gut as I was sent from my plain of oblivion back to the world of my birth.

As I walked out of the portal I look around me to see where Haskill had sent me. I appeared to be on a road of some sort, there also seems to be a fair amount of plants around and just to be safe I cast detect life to see if there was anything or anyone around that I needed to worry about having seen me. "Good nothing." I sighed, last thing I needed was having to explain a random Nord appearing out of nowhere.

I looked up and down the road and decided to go left and see where it took me. As I start walking I heard a disturbance in the distance and started running towards the sound wondering what it was. As I got closer to the sound I started to make out a group of men and women fighting some wearing a strange blue armor I had never seen and others wearing a type of metal and leather armor. There was one man however who stood out in a fur cape and quality leather clothing. As I was about to run over and see what was going on I felt a hard thud on the back of my head and blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a wagon with some of the men I had seen fighting as well and a man in ragged looking clothing as well as the man in the leather and fur cape, and for some reason he was the only one gagged

"Finally awake are you?" A voice to my left asked. I turned to see a Blonde Nord looking at me." You have bad timing my friend to show up as we where getting ambushed. " He cracked a grim smile.

"Damn you Stormcloaks and you rebellion." The man in the ragges snapped. " if wasn't for you I would have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell by now."

So that man is a thief and the rest of them are rebels known as Stormcloaks which means where ever I am there is a some sort of civil war going on I thought to myself. Well shit Haskill you couldn't send me somewhere where stuff wasn't going to oblivion in a hand basket. I am going to have a word with him when I get back.

"...cloak true High King of Skyrim!" I got pulled out of my thoughts as the Nord and the thief where talking. So we're in Skyrim then.

"Ulfric Stormcloak!?" The Thief said in a panic. " If they have you here what does that mean for us." He said as he started naming off the divines in hopes that one of them would save him. I chuckled to myself. You poor fool you are sitting in a cart with a Daedric Prince what divine in their right mind would help you.

"What's so funny?" The Nord asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing just laughing at my own bad luck." I said with a smile.

The Nord smiled back and turned his head toward where the cart was heading. " I see we're arriving in Helgen." He said with a sigh . "And look there its the General kissing up to those damn elves. Talos damn that milk drinker."

I look up to see a Imperial talking to a couple of High elves wonder what the man had done to gain the ire of the Nord.

As I was pondering that thought I felt the cart come to a stop. Looking around we appeared to be in a small clearing in the town with a large free standing tower and at its base a hooded man with holding an ax with a woman standing beside him wearing the robes of the priesthood.

"Off the cart prisoners, nice and slowly." Said a woman wearing a full set of what I could only guess at this point to be imperial heavy armor.

As we get off the cart a man holding a list starting calling of our names. First was the man in the furs

"Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm" Then came the Blonde nord.

"Ralof of Riverwood" So that was his name.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." upon hearing his name the man in the ragges made a break for it causing the woman in the heavy armor to call for archers which then proceeded to kill the man.

"Next Prisoner!" She snapped as the as the mans body hit the ground now riddled with arrows

"Alright prisoner nice and easy' The man with the list said " who are you?"

Pausing for a moment I tried to remember my name knowing full well if I answered Sheogorath it would not end well.

"Well? Your name!" The female in the heavy armor snapped

"James Bloodbane" I answered remember the name I was given at birth

"He's not on the list. Your orders Captain?"

"Forget the list he goes to the block"

"By your orders Captain. Sorry Prisoner you at least you'll die here in your homeland" The man with the list said with a weak smile.

I sighed knowing full well I could escape, but not sure if I wanted too, I walked towards the rest of the prisoners.

"Give them their last rights." The captain told the priestess.

As she started I lost interest until I heard her say 'Blessing of the eight Divine upon you.." Eight divine?, There are Nine divine I mean I was a Knight of the Nine I know this better then anyone, for Oblivion's sake I can call on Talos' blessing when I need too. What happened in the time I was gone?

"Next the Nord in the Ragges!" The Captain call. Snapping me out of my thoughts just in time to hear what sounded like a roar.

"What in Oblivion was that." one of the Soldiers cried.

Good question, sounded interesting.

"I said next prisoner!"

"To the block prisoner." The man with the list said.

As I got to the chopping block the Captain kicked my legs out from under me and forced my head into place. As I say the headsman lift his I could see what looks strangely like a dragon fly down and land on the tower. Next thing I knew the creature let out a massive roar and then all Oblivion broke loose and Ralof was calling over too me from a door way near by.

"Come on the Gods won't give us another chance!"

For Divines sake tell me something I don't know. Getting up I started running over to him taking notice of a level of destruction. In the back of my mind I could sense the mental state of the people around me. Fear, anger and desperation were rampant. Getting to the tower where Ralof was waiting I just ignored him and preceded to run up the stairs just in time to see the dragon blast a hole in the towers side. Seeing my chance I jumped though the hole and landed hard in a building on the other side.

"Damn that hurt." I said getting up with a groan then proceeded to a hole in the floor before hopping down to ground level.

"You Prisoner over here!" I turn to see the man with list from be for crouching beside the wall of burning house. "Quickly! Move!"

As I start running over the Dragon makes another sweep with its fire barely missing a child and an older man

"We need to move now! Prisoner Follow me. You" the soldier pointed at the man who almost got charred by the dragon." Get that child out of here!" Then he took off towards a wall with me close on his heels.

" Hey soldier whats your name?" I asked him as we made our way though the burning buildings and scattered bodies.

"I will tell you when we're not at risk of being burned alive!" He snapped as we ran through an archway towards a door to a large stone building. "Now get inside!"

After getting inside what appeared to be a barracks we stopped to catch our breath

"Ok that was a dragon, of that there is no doubt but what in the name of all that is holy is it doing hear?" The man wondered aloud.

"You going to tell me your name now?"

"We just say a dragon a creature known as the Bringers of the End Time and you want to know my name!?"

"Well yes I kind of need to know what to call you."

He stared at me in utter disbelief "Hadvar. My name is Hadvar and if I recall correctly yours is James."

"Yes it is." I said with a smile. "So what now?"

"First let me see if I can get those bindings off. After that there may be some armor and weapons laying about see if you can find something you can use." He said as he walked over to cut the rope binding my hands together.

Rubbing my wrist I looked around trying to find something to arm myself with. Finally I found a crude iron sword and some armor similar to what Hadvar was wearing and put it on. Giving my sword a few swings testing the weight and balance.

"You ready?" Hadvar ask from behind me.

"Swords a little unbalanced but besides that I'm good."

"Good because we need to move." He said heading for the hallway.

A/N Sorry for forgetting the Tags for the characters and world this takes place in however it has been fixed

A/N I think I fixed the issues with the past vs present tense (At least I think I got them all sorry that took so long)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry I haven't been updating the FanFic as much as my other one but here is chapter two hope you all enjoy it

Disclaimer:I do not own Elder Scrolls nor any of the games there in. This is a Fanfic so this is by no way can-on and I am only doing this because some people seem to enjoy reading it

Helgen Keep

As me and Hadvar made our way down the hallway from the sleeping quarters I could hear voices only making out the words Ulfric and escape

"It sounds like there are a couple of Stormcloaks up ahead lets see if we can reason with them." Hadvar said with a hint of hope in his voice

"You can try but if it's all the same with you I'm going to get ready for a fight." I said getting ready to draw my sword.

As we walked through the doorway Hadvar start to try and talk to the two Nords in blue armor only to have them scream "Death to the Empire" and "For Skyrim" well drawing their weapons. But they were too slow as I was prepared for this, drawing my sword I easily got past them and precede to decapitate both of them. Hadvar looked at me for a second stunned.

"Where did you learn to move like that." He asked looking as if someone has slapped him.

"I use to fight Daedra." I said plainly

'When the Oblivion Crisis was 200 years ago, unless you have been dealing with mages?"

"Well seeing as we are relying one each other to have the other's back I guess I should tell you I was alive during the Oblivion Crisis."

"How you're a Nord?" Hadvar demanded

"Being a vampire really helps you keep your youth."I smirked

"You're a vampire." Hadvar said drawing his sword.

"Calm down, former vampire I got cured." I said trying to calm the man down hoping not to have to kill him. " See no fangs" I smiled at him.

"Fine but if this is true that means you most of known the Hero of Kvatch then?"

"Yes of it?"

"Well the man is a legend he more or less closed ever Oblivion Gate in Cyrodiil single-handedly more over he reformed the Knight's of the Nine and was friend with the last of the Septim Emporer's Martian Septim."Hadvar said a little taken back by the fact that I didn't seem to care about the hero of the Oblivion Crisis. "So what was he like?"

I sighed "Well what am I like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gods Dammit man I told you I use to fight Daedra and am from the time of the Oblivion Crisis put two and two together." I said ready to smack some sense into the man. And then his face lite up.

"You're the Hero of Kvatch." He said as my hand connected with my face.

"Took you long enough." I sighed " Now shall we get out of here."

"Yes and now I feel a lot better knowing you can handle yourself." Hadvar said has he made his way to the door unlocking it and heading through. "this should lead to the emergency exit"

As we made out way towards the kitchens we could hear some more Stormcloaks rummaging though barrels. This time how ever Hadvar just went on the attack I assume he learned his lesson from last time. As we left the kitchen we could hear some shouting

"Up a head in the Torture chambers." Hadvar said more then a little uncomfortable. "Don't think to poorly of the Legion for this it's a necessary evil or at least so I'm told."

As we turn the corner down the stairs we found two Stormcloaks standing over the bodies of what I was guessing as the head torturer and his assistant. After kill the two Stormcloaks I then took a look at the bodies and took of the bracers off one of them and fitted them to myself before look at Hadvar who indicated that we should keep going.

As we headed out we came across another slightly larger group of Stormcloaks soldiers which after a small battle fell to my blade and Hadvar bow checking the bodies before we moved on I found some iron arrows and a simple longbow adding them to my arsenal.

"If your done we need to get moving." Hadvar said plainly

"Yeah I know but a bow might come in handy later on." I said cracking smile

As we made our was though the end of the fort and into the cave system we ran in to some massive spiders only to get though them and find a bear sleeping in a pile of bones both animal and human

" I'd rather not try and fight her right now." Hadvar turned to me whispering only to finding me notching an arrow. Before he could say another word I let the arrow loose hitting the bear square in the eye.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Hadvar asked surprise at my accuracy.

" What did you think I was always running head first into a hoard of Daedra." I raised an eyebrow "I'm not that stupid I would pick some off from a distance first and deal with the rest up close."

" Either way nice shoot." Hadvar said plainly. "The exit is just up ahead lets get moving".

Outside the Cave entrance to Helgen Keep

"We're finally out." Hadvar sighed as he tried to catch his breath

"Get down!" I hiss as I pull him towards a boulder "That damn creature is over head!"

"Dammit I was hoping they had managed to kill it." Hadvar swore as we crouched behind the boulder.

"Apparently not." I sighed " Come on we better get moving." As I get up and start making my way down the hill.

"Your right Whiterun might be in danger we need to warn the Jarl." Hadvar said as he started to follow me." Plus Riverwood is near by my uncle owns a smithy there he might be able to help us."

"Alright lead the way."

As we made out way to Riverwood I asked Hadvar about the state of the world well trying not to revile that I hadn't been on the face of Tamriel for the last two hundred years. He told me about the Great War, the treaty with the High Elves that outlawed the worship of Talos and how Ulfric had started a civil war to drive the Empire out of Skyrim and reinstate Talos worshiping into the province.

" Damn." Was all I could muster as we came up to the settlement of Riverwood.

"A Dragon I saw a Dragon!" A old woman cried as we walked past a house.

Hadvar looked at me "Don't say anything we don't want to cause a panic." He whispered as he headed to an old Nord hammering on an anvil.

"Uncle" Hadvar called over to the Nord.

"Hadvar why do you look like you went 10 rounds with a cave bear?" The Nord.

"Not here Uncle inside." Hadvar said calmly

"Alright Nephew inside it is then." The Nord said placing the metal he was working back in the forge before heading for the door to what I assumed his house.

Once inside Hadvar and the Nord sat down at the table well I chose to stand by the door.

"Why did you leave your post as Helgen and who is your friend?"

"This is James, Uncle and he and I escaped Helgen after it was attack by a dragon."

"A dragon boy have you been drinking?"

"No Uncle I haven't been drinking."

"But a dragon how is that possible."

"I don't know Uncle but last we saw it was heading this way."

"Dammit Riverwood is defenseless. We don't have the men or arms to fight of a dragon." The Nord said putting his face in his hand.

"Why not as the Jarl Hadvar mentioned to me for help I take it these are his lands?" I piped up

Both men look at me as it seemed both forgot I was there. "It was just an idea."

"Yes but the right one." The Nord sighed "But given what is going on with the civil war right and seeing as Whiterun hasn't chosen a side the Jarl of Falkreath might see it as Jarl Balgruuf fortifying his boarders before siding with Ulfric."

"Yes but if he doesn't this place will burned to the ground like Helgen.' I said bluntly "So you choice is Riverwood going to ask for add or are you going to sit here and wait to die?"

"James is right Uncle."

"Fine we will send for add from Whiterun." The Nord sighed " Your name was James?"

"James Bloodbane." I confirmed.

"Mine is Alvor."He said "My nephew seems to trust you so I am choosing to do the same. Can you deliver a message to the Jarl for me?"

"Let me guess "Riverwood call for add"." I answered.

"Yes."

"Alright then I'll be on my way" I said as I went to open the door.

"Wait before you go you must be hungry." Alvor said

I was about to comment when a rather loud growl came from my stomach.

"Come sit down my wife is the best cook in Riverwood." Alvor chuckled as he gestured to the set next to him.

Short time later

"That was good but I must get going." I said as I got up "Which direction is Whiterun?" I

'Head north out of town and fallow the road you will see it soon enough." Hadvar answered. "I'll stay here and rest then head to Solitude to report to General Tullius, I'll put in a good word for you should you decide to join the Legion."

"Then I guess this is good bye for now then" I said as I held out a hand

"Can't say it's been fun seeing as how this all started but it's been good to know you Friend." Hadvar said grasping my forearm

"Same." I was all I said as I opened the door and headed down the road toward what I hoped was Whiterun.

The End

A/N Hope you all enjoyed reading this I will try and get the next chapter written as soon as I can.

A/N First I would like to apologize That I have not updated in so long I have hit a block with many of my stories and have decided to leave them open for others to continue if any wish to continue The Hero's Return They are welcome too all I ask it that you try and stay true to the characters even if I have in some way not, and I also ask that you message me to let me know so that I may read where you take this story. I also ask you keep my ship Of Serena and The DB as well. I ask this because I have not yet reached that point in the story.


End file.
